Losing you
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: 5 months after getting married. Ramona returns.. Is she back to get Sheldon back? Will she take Sheldon from Amy? "How could you?", Amy shouted as she dropped his lunch and ran back to her lab. Will Amy forgive Sheldon? Read and find out!


**I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Amy couldn't wait to see her husband, can't wait to bring him his favorite lunch. Amy walked to the cafeteria with a bag of lunch for her lovely husband; his favorite sandwich and potato chips with apple juice and his favorite candy bar. He brought her lunch yesterday, so she decided to surprise him with his favorite lunch. She smiled thinking about seeing his face when she brings him lunch.

As she walked into the cafeteria. She stopped and saw the scene with her own eyes, her smile faded with embarrassment.

Ramona. Ramona Nowitzki. The bitch that almost ruined my relationship with Sheldon. Why is she back at Calteach? And most importantly, why is she talking to Sheldon? Are they seeing each other? Is she trying to get together with him? Thinking about this bring tears to her eyes, Amy thought.

"How could you?", Amy shouted as she dropped his lunch and ran back to her lab. The whole cafeteria witnessed the whole thing and started looking at Sheldon with disappointing looks.

Oh no.. Amy saw me with Ramona. It's not what she thinks. Damn it! she just wanted to say congratulations for the wedding and that she'll finally leave me alone, she also apologize for kissing me and making Amy sad. "Amy wait!", Sheldon shouted as he ran for his wife.

Amy ran into her office with tears running down her face. She's so embarrassed, especially by her husband. How could he do this to her? They just got married almost 5 months ago. I'm so stupid. I knew this was too good to be true. To have a brilliant and handsome man be with me. I love him but does he love me anymore? Maybe I'm overreacting, Amy though as she whipped her tears with her hands.

When Amy got to her office, she shut the door and leaned against the door with tears still running down her face. How could he do this to me? She finally heard a knock on her lab door. Actually it was three knocks spaced with her name. She knew it was Sheldon.. Can he just leave her alone? Hasn't he embarrassed her enough?

"Amy I know you're in there. One of your grad students told me where your in here. Amy please over this door. Please, I can explain everything. I love you! Amy please. Don't do this. Amy", in the moment Sheldon felted so guilty that she saw what she saw. He promised her at the wedding that he'd prove his love to her everyday for the rest of his life. He has failed her so many times in the past, this was his chance to finally prove his love to her. "Amy please open this door", Sheldon said as he put his hand on her door.

"Go away Sheldon. I'm embarrassed, if you wanted to hurt me? Than you have won this. Go away, I don't wanna talk to you", Amy cried.

"Amy please", Sheldon begged. He finally heard her get up and unlocked the door. She's been crying. It broke his heart to see her eyes full of tears and pain. He loved her.

"You have 5 minutes to explain and then get out", Amy cried in embarrassment.

"Amy, it's not what you think. Please understand.. This is a misunderstanding..", Sheldon felt his eyes water. He loved her and he feels like an ass.

Oh. A misunderstanding.. I just saw my husband. My husband of 5 months with a slut that tried so hard to get you and take you away from me and your calling this a misunderstanding", Amy shouted.

Damn it! Let me talk. Yes, yes this is a misunderstanding. Ramona was in the cafeteria with me because she wanted to congratulations for the wedding and she finally told me that she'd leave me alone, she also apologize for kissing me and making you sad. There, that's the truth", Sheldon shouted back.

I don't believe you. She's fucking crazy about you and will do everything in her power to get you. Maybe she fits better in your life than me", Once those words she said, she regretted saying that, she was just pissed.

"Are you crazy? You really think that? How could you think that? You fit better in my life than anyone in this world. Amy I love you! We're married. We've been through so much and you say that? Are you serious?", Sheldon felt the tears run down his face.

"Sheldon.. I don't know what to think anymore. When I saw her with you, I felt.. I felt.. Broken and my heart broke in two. I just thought that you finally found someone better than me. I'm embarrassed", Amy felted broken and after seeing Sheldon crying, she felt so guilty. "I have a couple questions and you better answer them with the truth", Amy said looking up at Sheldon.

"Okay", Sheldon agreed.

"Are you seeing her?"

"No", Amy looked into his eyes. He's telling the truth.

"Have you talked to her since she kissed you?"

"No!", He's telling the truth again.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Absolutely not!", another truth.

"Last one, do you still love me?", Amy afraid to hear his answer. Amy closed her eyes and put her head down.

Sheldon walked up to her and grabbed her hips. "Amy look at me, please", she didn't. Sheldon lifted up her chin with his hand. "Amy look at me", she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. Those eyes, the eyes he looks at everyday and falls in love all over again. "Yes I am. I've been in love with you since you walked into that coffee shop and that feeling has never went away, ever. They only got stronger", Sheldon smile at his wife.

"Hey, your using my vows", Amy giggled. "Yes I am, I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper", he smiled. His smile melts my heart. He's so amazing, Amy thought as she looked at her husband.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I hope your not mad at me? I'm afraid that you'll wake up one day and finally realize that marrying me was a mistake and finally leave me. I'm sorry", Amy whispered slowly as she put her head down.

"Amy, you are honestly the best decision that I've ever made. As I said before, You are more similar to me than anyone I've ever met and to this day, I still believe that. You're my better half, the only woman I'll ever want for the rest of my life", Sheldon looking her beautiful eyes, she finally stopped crying. He smiled.

"Sheldon, I love you so much. Marrying you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm afraid of losing you or you running away", Amy started to tear up again.

"Hey, please don't cry. And If I ever run away again, I only want to run away with you because you are the love of my life", Sheldon said.

"Sheldon.. I love you", Amy whispered.

"And I love you", Sheldon lifted up her chin and put a gentle kiss on her lips. Kissing his wife never gets old, it's like kissing her for the first time every time.

They both melted into the kiss. Both never letting nothing get between them ever again.

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
